Getting Out
by Temporary Love
Summary: Diana's 15th birthday is today. She's decided she wants out of the FAYZ so when the time comes... she has to make decide whether or ot to stay on the island with Caine...


**A/N hey guys! This is my first Ciana fanfic. It's a oneshot so no more chapters. enjoy! **

* * *

**Diana POV**

Diana's eyes fluttered open. Sun streamed in from the open window. A smell (was that waffles?) drifted around Diana's room.

Diana bolted upright. That... WAS waffles she smelt. No, her mind was playing tricks on her. Diana took a huge breath of waffle-smelling air. It had to be. She quickly wrapped one of Jennifer's soft housecoat around her as she headed towards the kitchen.

"There you are." A voice said from behind her. "I thought you'd never wake up." Diana turned. There standing in front of her was Caine Soren, holding a plate of blueberry waffles. Diana gaped. "We... We had waffles? You never... You never told me." Caine just smiled. "I saved them for your 'big day'." there was a hint of sadness in Caines voice. "oh. Right." Diana sighed. Today was her birthday. Today she turned 15. Today... Today she could get out of here.

Caine noticed her staring into space. "You can eat now." he motioned her towards a chair. She nodded. They both say down and started tearing into the food. "So... What do you think you'll be tempted with?" Diana let out a cold hearted laugh. "Me? It won't be like yours. If that's what your asking. I don't have a mom that wants me back. No body cares about me. I don't care about anyone." She shook her head. "My temptation will probably be a box of doughnuts. Or a box of Super Nova pizza." tears brimmed Dianas eyes. "I really want a box of pizza." Caine stared at her. "What?" Diana asked in between bites of waffle. Caine shrugged. "Are you going to... You know? Take it?" he said quietly. Diana brushed his question off. "For my last day here I just want to relax, okay?"

**Caine POV**

It stung. Diana's remark about nobody caring about her and her not caring about any one. Caine cared. Diana knew he did.

Caine was about to nod at Dianas request when he caught what she said. 'for my last day'. Did that mean Diana was going to take the poof? "Okay. Well, I'm going to go get ready for my special day. If you planned a surprise party, I'll be out in 10." Diana said sarcastically. She moved with grace down the hall.

Caine sat at the edge of the cliff. The same spot where Diana flung herself off a few weeks ago. He could easily do the same thing. If Diana was leaving anyway, what did it matter? Living on a celebrity island all alone. Yeah. So much fun. He noticed a small rock in the grass and easily threw it off the cliff. He listened as it made a ker-plunk in the water. It would be so easy to just throw himself, like the rock , and be lost forever. But he couldn't do that now. Maybe after Diana left. Yeah. After.

Caine remembered Diana's birth certificate. Name: Diana Ladris - No middle name just Diana Ladris. - Born September 23rd at 2:04 in the afternoon. "Caine!" Diana yelled inside the mansion. What time was it now? No where near 2:04... He hoped.

**Diana POV**

"Caine!" she screeched again. Caine came walking through the door. "Yes?" Diana felt a tear sneak past her eye. "It's 2:00." She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach and by Caines expression, he felt the same way. "Does it hurt?" Diana asked. Not because she was scared. Diana Ladris never got scared. "Caine! Does it hurt?" when Caine gave no response Diana let out a frustrated sigh. Diana checked the clock again. 2:02. Two minutes until she got out of here.

**Caine POV**

Diana was yelling his name. He heard her. But he, Caine Soren didn't have an answer. He couldn't remember his birthday that much. Sam was there. Connie Temple, his birth mother was there. But no pain. He didn't think there was any pain. 2:03. Less than a minute until Diana left... Forever. Caine panicked. "Diana." he said her name with control. "Before you go..." Caine took Dianas petit face in his hands and kissed her. The kiss was deep and passionate. After a second Diana kissed back. Then she pulled away. "I love you, Diana" She smiled sadly. "I..." She was cut off by looking at the clock. The little hand moved and it was 2:04.

**Diana POV**

Diana was in a dark magical place. She called out. Her temptation came into view. Diana gasped. "Leave Diana!" It told her. "You are free! You can go!" then Diana took a large step towards the temptation.

She was back on the grass covered cliff. "Caine." She breathed. Caine looked at her. "you stayed." he smiled. She smiled back weakly. "the temptation..." Diana stared right into Caines eyes. "It was you."

* * *

A/N so how was that? R&R please! Thanks!

~DianaSoren~


End file.
